


2B Drabbles

by AC_EKO



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Will add tags as I go, double b trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:36:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AC_EKO/pseuds/AC_EKO
Summary: Because it's hard not to think up lots of little scenarios for Double B.





	1. Hug

**Author's Note:**

> This fic really will be just as the title suggests. I really have a love for double b and how damn cute they are, so I'll just post here when I feel like writing about them! I can't say my writing will be anything spectacular but I do hope you'll enjoy.. I'll hopefully be able to write about them in a whole mix of genres too! Also, In some drabbles they'll be friends and in others they'll be dating, 'cause writing about their friendship is just as adorable as dreaming up what they'd be like in a relationship! Ah, and then.. Some of them will be AUs, and others canon compliant. It really will just be a mixed bag of stuff.

“How was your holiday?” Is the first thing Hanbin can think to ask Jiwon when they’ve started their homeward walk from school together. They hadn’t had any classes together today and Jiwon had been away for two whole weeks; hence them only being able to catch up now.

“Ah, it was great, and the weather was perfect..” That much is obvious from the tan Jiwon has; how his skin seems to be glowing. “And having the whole family there was crazy, but in a nice way? We haven’t all been together like that since I was little. I missed them.” Jiwon laughs. Hanbin can somewhat relate to that – Jiwon had only been his friend for a month or so, yet having him gone for a while had made Hanbin realise how much he already depended on his cheerfulness and his apparent ability to always make him feel better.

“Really? I’m glad it was fun! Spending time with your entire family must’ve been nice after so long,” Hanbin replies, Jiwon nodding in agreement.

They walk along in silence for a while before Jiwon poses the dreaded question; “How’ve you been?” Hanbin nearly winces in response, he’d not wanted that question to come up even though it was practically inevitable. He didn’t want to rain on Jiwon’s parade by seeming miserable, but the 2 weeks without Jiwon had been kind of awful.

Now, Hanbin _could_ lie, tell Jiwon it was fine, but – Hanbin’s not as strong as that, and he’s a bit transparent when it comes to emotions. Not really good at hiding how he feels when he’s with company. So, starting with a sigh, he opens up.

“Kinda crappy, to be honest.” He mutters, Jiwon raising an inquisitive eyebrow. Hanbin feels compelled to elaborate, to vent. “I got in another fight with Donghyuk, cause he’s too sensitive and I’m too harsh. I learned Hanbyul’s being picked on.. Which was difficult to handle, you know I’m protective.. My parents were then fighting over how to deal with it, and being in the house was tense.. I’ve had a hellish amount of homework, and..” Hanbin hesitates to say what was coming to mind next. Is it too much, only a month into their friendship? But then again… It’s important to be honest, right? Hanbin inhales deeply, hesitates some more, then, “I missed you.” Jiwon smiles at this, warm and appreciative – again, encouraging Hanbin to expand upon his words. “I dunno, I just.. You make me feel grounded? Like, when I’m feeling down, you cheer me up, you make me laugh, you listen to me ramble.. Like right now, for example..” Hanbin laughs meekly, it sounds kind of pathetic. Jiwon’s smile is growing even brighter while Hanbin’s gloomy expression is only deepening. Jiwon chuckles too, bubbly and affectionate.

“Does someone need a hug?” He teases, nudging Hanbin. Hanbin shrugs, pouts, opening his mouth and doing the thing where he hesitates to speak again.

“I think I do, actually.” He responds, maybe even suggests. To his surprise, Jiwon immediately stops and opens out his arms, still grinning like a big idiot. Hanbin huffs, flustered. “Jiwon, I was kidding, I really – really don’t..” He falters and sighs, Jiwon hasn’t budged at all and clearly won’t accept Hanbin not accepting his hug. Hanbin ‘reluctantly’ inches forward, wrapping his arms around Jiwon. And as Jiwon does the same Hanbin realises he’s – so warm. So comforting. His stresses and worries feel alleviated. Hanbin sighs, this time contented and not huffy, relaxing against Jiwon. He hasn’t a hug from a friend in a while, and he sees now that he needed that. Needs Jiwon and his unfailing support. He also needs to show Jiwon how grateful he is to have him, even if he finds that to be a task and a half at times. So, quietly and bashfully, Hanbin mumbles something he’s not used to saying that makes Jiwon squeeze his arms round him even tighter.

“Thank you.”


	2. Motivation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiwon is struggling with summer schoolwork so Hanbin gives him a little boost.

It’s hot. It’s _unbearably_ hot, and it’s the middle of summer vacation, which is precisely why Jiwon shucks his textbook and notepad off of his lap and onto the floor with a miserable whine.  
  
“Hanbin! I don’t want to do this, tell me again why I have to do this now?” He demands, as though it’s somehow Hanbin’s fault that he has work to do over the summer.  
  
“You don’t _have_ to do it now, but I explained that if you do then it’ll be out of the way and you can just relax for the rest of our vacation.” Hanbin responds in a blunt manner, turning over on his bed just to look over at Jiwon and raise his eyebrows. Hanbin might well have been talking to the wall because Jiwon just whines again, helplessly sagging into the beanbag he’s occupying.  
  
“It’s pointless anyway, giving me work while we’re not at school. Stupid school, I don’t wanna work…”  
  
“Jiwon, you wouldn’t have homework now if you paid attention while we’re at school. Stop complaining, just ‘cause you’re a lazy ass.” Matter-of-fact and straight to the point as usual, Hanbin shows no sympathy towards his boyfriend’s woes, simply laughing as he shuffles down his bed. He sticks a leg out to playfully kick Jiwon’s knee; this at least gets a little smile out of the latter - despite the fact that he’s supposed to be in a huff, the soft spot he has only for Hanbin shows.  
  
“Look - maybe I can help you.” Hanbin offers.  
  
“Help?” Jiwon sits upright at this, and it’s his turn to laugh. “Hanbin, if I remember correctly, the last time you tried to help me with schoolwork we blew up at each other. It’s too hot to argue this time round.”  
  
“No - hear me out. If you get your work done, I’ll give you a reward.” Hanbin smiles, wiggling his eyebrows. That gets Jiwon listening, and he stills, curiously eyeing Hanbin. “What if… Oh, I’ve got it. How about this - for every question you get right, I’ll reward you with - something.”  
  
“Something? What is _something?_ I’m not working during the summer for something dumb in return,” Jiwon’s reply comes with a shake of his head, though his actions betray his words. He’s already reaching out to retrieve his previously discarded equipment and books.  
  
“Well, that’s for me to know and you to find out, isn’t it? Get a question right and you’ll see.” Jiwon wants to retaliate to his boyfriend acting so cocky, but his curiosity gets the upper hand here; he just has to find out what his reward is. Without another word, he settles back into the bean bag, opening up his textbook and getting started. His brows furrow in determination, which makes Hanbin want to giggle, but he stifles it so the other can concentrate. After a while, he announces “there - I finished the first question. You can check it over.”  
  
He has the first question right, which Hanbin really isn’t surprised by - Jiwon acts disinterested and slacks off quite a bit, but he’s clearly intelligent and focused when he puts his mind to something. Clambering off of his bed, Hanbin affirms “you got it right, good job! Okay, close your eyes.”  
  
Jiwon gives Hanbin an uncertain look for only a moment before he succumbs and his eyes flutter shut. He counts how long his eyes are closed for - one, two, three, four - before soft, plump lips are pressing gently against his own. He barely gets to feel it before Hanbin is pulling back, however. He reaches out, grabbing at Hanbin’s hips and trying to reel him back in, but Hanbin is firm, slinking out of his boyfriend’s grip and settling down a distance away from him.  
  
“You have to earn more, Jiwon. What are you looking at me like that for? It’s fair, isn’t it? Go on!”  
  
Jiwon carries on with determination, working to ‘earn’ more of his boyfriend’s kisses. The only problem is that they aren’t getting longer, nor are they getting anymore intense. By the time he gets a sixth peck on the lips, he’s already super impatient.  
  
“Hanbin, can we make a deal?” He asks as Hanbin pulls away. He still looks smug, that brat. But he stays quiet, looking at Jiwon, clearly waiting for the details of this deal.  
  
“If I get 20 questions finished, can I pick my reward?” Hanbin looks curious now.  
  
“Sure you can, but on the conditions that all your answers are correct.” Jiwon grunts in slight annoyance, but he doesn’t disagree - he’s sure he can manage that no problem, anyhow.  
“Then we have a deal.” With a grin he gets back to work.  
  
Hanbin’s done reading over the answers, and he’s beaming proudly at his boyfriend. “You got them all correct, that’s amazing! I’m so proud.”  
  
“Yeah yeah, I’m a genius, we know. I get my reward now, right? C’mere.” Jiwon opens up his arms, inviting Hanbin in. The latter crawls into his lap, still beaming.  
  
“Okay, baby, close your eyes.” Hanbin’s eyes close and Jiwon makes him wait one, two, three, four seconds before he closes the gap between them, kissing him - properly and intently. None of this pretend stuff. His hands find Hanbin’s waist, and he lets out a contented sigh, it’s bliss. They stay like this for a good while, yet when Hanbin pulls back, he’s still looking smug.  
  
“Jiwon, I hope you just realised something - I certainly did. I can get you to do whatever I want if I give you kisses! I’ve got a total advantage.” Jiwon lets out a gutted sigh, covering his face with his hands as he throws his head back, and they both laugh.  
  
Though, Jiwon wouldn’t necessarily say Hanbin has an _advantage_ over him. It’s more like… Hanbin’s love and affection is his motivation to be a better person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm not dead despite being inactive for ages like usual!! I'll look into getting that Junhwan fic finished, quite a few people have asked for that... Also, I may write a sequel to this fic in which the rewards are a little more... risqué. I hope you enjoyed this piece of fluff, and I'm totally open to feedback and suggestions so don't be shy!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the first installment of my rambling drabbles! If there's any drabble prompts you'd like to challenge me with or any double b requests you have, feel free to ask~


End file.
